Unless otherwise specified, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A video-broadcast system (VBS) can generate and/or broadcast video content. The VBS can include various components to facilitate this. For example, the VBS can include a scheduling system, which can create and/or edit a broadcast schedule, perhaps based on input received from a user via a user interface. Further, the VBS can include an automation system, which can process records in the broadcast schedule, and based on the processed records, control one or more components of the VBS to facilitate generating and/or broadcasting the video content.